A Rose by Another Name is Still A Rose
by atecom
Summary: First JR Fic After Rose's Cousin Saves her from Certain Death She is sure, that she can be together with Jake again, but Roses Cousin has many secrets, Which will test her love with Jake, to the limit
1. Prologue

Ok, Ok I know I promised myself, I wouldn't be like this and I would finish one fic before starting another, but I need to do this as well, to appeal to a greater range of Audiences. Here is my first attempt at A JR fic, hope its good, cause I suck at Romance, but that don't matter, All Flames are welcome, but will be thrown onto those barrels of oil you are standing next to!.

A Rose by another Name is still a rose.

Prologue

It happened not that long ago, yet to Rose it seemed like an eternity, since she let the American Dragon go. 'Was it because he was Jake' she asked herself, 'Or would I have done the same if it were anybody. Could I have done it if the dragon were personified, now that I could see that he had a mind, body, even a soul? That would have made it a him, rather then an it.' An it is what she had always referred to the dragon as before. Of course she had called him Dragon boy, yet the prefix dragon, normally brings to ones mind the site of an unsightly beast, which burns villages and is a threat to humanity. But now that she had seen that this dragon was now a part of humanity, especially being Jake, there was no way she could have gone through and slain him.

But as always, with love brings consequences. Word had gotten through the huntsclan that rose had let the American dragon go, Her only chance to seize everything that she had seemed to want in one moment, she had let it slip. Now she faced execution. It seemed that it didn't matter to the huntclan that Rose was a human, she had a human face, Just like it didn't seem to matter to them that Jake had a human persona, I life, which is not something that just anyone should be able to take away. Rose was now bound and gagged in her cell. There was very little she could do. She could barely move, she couldn't even talk. All she could do was think.

'Maybe its for the best that I go like this' She thought to herself. 'After all while im still alive, I have a purpose'. Rose blinked the darkness and the solitude of the cell seemed almost unbearable, yet she knew she had to endure it. 'It is the right thing to do' She reassured herself. 'My purpose in life is to slay a dragon, not only that, but the very Dragon I love. That I just cannon do.'

Rose sighed, her final day was dawning, the sun just rose a little above the horizon letting a little bit or purple red light stream in through the bars of the cell window. Rose opened her eyes and gazed in awe at the dawn sky. She couldn't see much, but she noticed the blood red sky. 'Red just like the dragon, just like Jake' She thought. A tear formed in her eye. 'I just wish I could see him one last time, before I go', but she realised that was impossible, The closer to here Jake was, the more danger he was in. Rose wanted him here with him, yet she also felt that he should be over the other side of the world away from Danger.

The News had come to Jake earlier that morning. It hit him real hard. The Huntsclan had scheduled Rose to be executed. They had no idea where. Jake was in his room sobbing. He felt so hopeless. 'This is all my fault' Jake thought. I should be dead instead of Rose. He lay crying on his bed. The vision of Rose would not leave his head. Rose, Thorn the 2 were one and now that they were finally free Rose would be taken away as easily as they came together.

Rose was lead into a circle room. The Huntsmaster was there with his hunts-staff, ready to deal punishment to the one who had betrayed the order of the hunt. Rose Stared at the huntsmaster. His cold eyes, just stared back, almost as if there was no soul in that stare, as if he didn't care.

"You may have me, but you will never get the American Dragon" Rose Yelled. "How can you do this to your only Niece?"

"I have no Niece" the Huntsmaster coldly replied, he looked as if the day was routine, as if the killing of a family member did not really matter, as if it were just a normal everyday occurrence, that a family was just a commodity which could be disposed of at the convenience of his will.

"After I have dealt with you, I shall deal with your No good Cousin"

Rose stopped and remembered her cousin. Her cousins on her Dads side were terrors, They were bound to be part of the hunts clan just like her. But on her Mums side, she had an 18 year old cousin. He was disowned by his family, because he could not accept his hunts fate. He was very lazy and refused to train. Some say that he was crazy. He moved from the city, to a caravan overlooking a beach. He lived a very relaxed Hedonistic life, but that was not the life that the huntsclan wanted, so he was thrown away, like an outcast, frowned upon by his relatives.

"You wouldn't dare" Rose replied. "Leave him out of this, he has done nothing to you!"

"He is lazy, he rejected the huntsclan a long time ago, he brings shame to the family. I now consider neither you or he part of the family"

"I guess that would make it easier for you to kill us" Rose cried in response as she was tied up. She then closed her eyes, and thought about Jake. Goodbye Jake, She Whispered, But its for the best.

"Awww, How pathetic" The huntsman mumbled as he raised his staff. It began glowing green. The huntsmaster swung back, ready to lay the final blow on Rose. Rose closed her eyes tightly, hoping there would be no pain. She waited. Waited for the blow. The seconds ticked by, each one seeming like an eternity. The wait was agonising, so she found herself thinking about Jake, and their encounters as enemies. As she remembered them fighting, a song popped in her head

_In my dreams I'm dying all the time  
As I wake its kaleidoscopic mind   
I never meant to hurt you  
I never meant to lie So this is goodbye  
This is goodbye _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a short sharp bang. This is it, Im dead, she thought to herself. Then she managed to open her eyes to stare straight into the hunts masters eyes. They were not strong and bold anymore, they looked as if something had changed. Suddenly he dropped the hunts staff and fell to the ground. He seemed to be gasping for breath. Rose saw a little bit of blood and recognised the wound. He had been shot. Rose looked around. No one was there, just the hunts guards staring in amazement. Then suddenly from behind her, a figure wielding a large hunting knife popped up. With one short sharp slice, he severed the ropes.

Rose turned to look at this figure, then gasped. It was her cousin Cutter( A nickname), standing there, dressed in Khaki Camo, with a head band. He looked a lot more Muscly then she had remembered him.

"C'monn, Lets get you outta here" he croaked.

"Not so fast" The huntsmen guards replied

With that they moved blocking the exits.

"No Problem" Replied cutter.

With that he threw his firearm up into the air, and pocketed his hunting knife. The Hunts Guards Charged up their staffs, but as quick as a flash, Cutter had rammed one into the wall, knocking him flat. Another one fired. Cutter jumped up onto the wall, then propelled himself away managing a backflip, narrowly avoiding the energy fire, which then saw him land at point blank of the Huntsclan member. Immediately he grabbed the staff, then twisted the hunts guard's had around till he let go. Then he gave a large chop to the back of the guards neck, knocking him unconscious. Then he walked back to where he started and caught his gun spun it on his finger and put it in its holster. Rose was dumbfounded. She had no Idea her cousin was capable of such things. The Rest of the huntsclan retreated.

"Well" Said Cutter, Lets get out of here

Still shocked at what she had just seen her cousin do she nodded following him. Then A good thought crossed her mind. Maybe now, I will get to see Jake Long again. She thought happily, still a bit to shocked to talk to her cousin. But what she didn't know was that her cousin had further secrets in store, ones which would test the love between her and Jake.


	2. A single Second

Cool, 4 Reviews . Although I can only see 2 at the time of submission, I will address the rest later.

Fu-At the moment I believe he is, but you never know when I might need a lame plot twist (Just Joking) Anyways I think he is dead

WritingCat730- Well looks like someone finally did, I guess we will see what Cutters secrets are soon

Chapter 1 – A single second

They had been sitting in the car with Cutter Driving. He hadn't said a word to Rose since they left. Since Cutter was considered crazy, Rose was a little shy about attempting to strike up conversation with him. Rose looked in amazement at the car they were in. It was a nice Ferrari sports car, with Leather Seats and more electronic utilities that one could possibly imagine. 'I Didn't think he could even afford a car, let alone Have this Amazing beast.' She thought. Cutter turned to look at Rose. When He saw the look of amazement on her face, He laughed, then spoke.

"Do you really think I bought this car? LOL No, This car is stolen." He then laughed again.

'Figures' Rose Thought.

Suddenly, Cutters Grin, turned into a look of seriousness as he turned back to face the road.

"Rose" He said. "Isn't it amazing how ones perception of another can change in just an instant?"

"Huh, What do you mean?" asked Rose

"A second is a long time" Cutter responded. "World war 2 Was declared in the space of a second. There was a time when there was no war, then bang, the declaration. Less then a second. Many things can change in the space of a second."

"Um I don't really know what you mean" Rose Answered Nervously.

"Well Take this morning for instance. You would have figured me to be a lazy no good bumb. Arguably, I still am, yet, do you see a bumb sitting beside you?"

"Uhh"

"Would A Bumb Drive this car?"

"I guess not, but its stolen"

"Yes, But that's besides the point. Our perception of things can change so fast. Once you were a relentless hunter, who would go about Hunting a dragon. That was your only goal. Your only purpose. Then He revealed himself to be the boy of your dreams"

Roser Grew even more nervous. No one outside the huntclan should even have known about that.

"Hey How do you know about that?" Rose responded quickly

"I know many things Rose" Cutter Chuckled, "Please Don't interrupt"

Cutter said that in a certain tone, that Rose felt that she should obey, It was almost as If Cutter were crazy, yet the wise Crazy type and that he should be listened to.

"Your perception of Reality changed that day, Did it not? Don't respond. Anyway, If someone told you something that you didn't want to hear, would you choose to listen to their words?"

"What?" Rose just had to burst out.

"Say someone told you something, that would affect all you know about someone, would you repress it? Choose to pretend it did not happen? Or take action on it. Do not respond, Just think about it."

Rose was not in the mood for thinking. "Where are you taking Me?" She asked

"The Only Place I know you will be safe. With Jake."


	3. Just Missed

Don't forget I have 2 Other AmDrag fics on this site, check them out sometime

AmDragon (Prologue)- Well I don't really say that stuff to encourage flames, just to let people know I don't care bout flames, but I prefer constructive critisizm.

AmDragon (Ch1)- Yes you will find out

Paw of Lavenderness- Why?., But, I is liking un good grammar, DX,

FuDogg- Im afraid its not gonna be that simple.

Writingcat730- I forget what you said in your review, but I'm sure I liked it. Thanks for the review

Chapter 3- Just missed

Jake sat upon his bed. He was in a very Morass Mood. For all he knew at that moment, The huntsmaster had taken the Life of Rose, and he was unable to do anything about it. He felt very alone. Trixie had to go visit her Aunty in New Orleans and Spud was grounded so he couldn't do anything with his friends to cheer him up. The pain he felt inside nearly tore him. He walked over to the window. The sky was no longer the blood red colour it had once been, it was now a calm, smooth blue. At that moment Jake felt something. The feeling was only very small, yet he noticed it, but he passed it off as false hope. It was the feeling that Rose was still alive, out there somewhere. 'But even If Rose was still alive' He thought 'Where in New York could she be? Id never find her. Jake just sighed once again. The feeling had died away. But suddenly as if a message had been pulsed from one heart to another, Jake got the feeling again. Stronger this time. Jake looked up again. 'She has to be alive' He thought.

He was cheered up a little by this. While Rose was still alive, there was still hope, even if it is slimmer then winning the Lottery, there was still a chance and Rose was a much better prize then winning any Lottery. He decided to walk down the stairs and get something to drink. All that moping around had made him thirsty, and with his spirits raised a little bit and this feeling he was getting, he felt now was a better time then any to get one. He slowly opened his door, but stopped when he heard his grandfather, just down the hallway, talking to fu dog. Their conversation dragged Jakes attention towards it.

"No Fudog" Jakes grandfather Lao Shi whispered "We cannot tell Jake yet"

With this Jake closed the door till it was only a tiny bit ajar open, yet he could hear their conversation.

"Yahoy, but Gramps, I think the kid has a right to know, its his girlfriend after all" replied Fu Dog

"Ah but Fu your not thinking. Say we tell Jake we think we know that the Huntsclan are holding Rose behind the 32nd Street Cemetery, but we tell him its too dangerous for rescue attempt. If he can't convince us to go for a rescue, he will go himself. Do you think he is old enough to take on the entire huntsclan himself?"

"well no, But" Replied Fu

"He would be killed in an attempt at love, and who is to even say that Rose is still alive?"

"Well"

"That is why, you must not race in there and tell him. Fu that is an order. I don't like it either, but that is the best possible option I can see"

With that Lao Shi turned and walked down the stairs. Fu Dog stayed there for a bit, glancing down the hallway towards Jakes Room, then Glancing down the stairs. After a little while, he sighed, then walked down the stairs.

'Well that's all I need to hear' Jake thought. 'I know Rose is alive. I'm going to that cemetery whether Gramps likes it or not.'

With that Jake pulled out a pen and paper, and wrote a small note which read:

'Dear Reader

I Overheard the convocation with Gramps and Fu. I am out to rescue Rose

Love Jake'

He put the note on his bed, then he jumped out his window and turned Dragon, then flew up high in the sky and headed towards 32nd street.

The car pulled up outside the house.

"Well Here we are, Jakes house" Cutter said.

"How on earth do you know where it is?" Rose replied feeling very nervous.

"I know a lot of things" He replied, a big grin in his face.

They walked up to the front door and knocked on it. They waited for what seemed like a few minutes, then they heard an old voice shout out "Jake?". A short old man opened the door. He looked worried and when he saw that it wasn't Jake, he grew even more concerned.

"No, Im not Jake" Rose Replied. "Im Rose. Wheres Jake?"

"Rose?" Lao Shi Replied. "How are you here? I thought you were being slain by the huntsclan"

"Uh, my cousin rescued me" Rose replied, pointing to the cutter, who looked like he was part of the army dressed in the Khaki camo.

It seemed to take a while for Lao Shi to absorb this. Then Rose asked again "Wheres Jake?"

"Uh, I just found this on his bed" Lao Shi responded slowly as he gave Rose the note.

Rose Read it, then here eyes went wide.

"Oh no" She whispered.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Lao Shi very nervously.

"After what just happened there, that place will be swarming with Huntsclan members, Some even more powerful then my old huntsmaster."

"Ha Ha that's pretty funny" Commented Cutter

Rose didn't pay any attention.

"We have to catch up with him, Or else he will die, and it would be all because of me."

"You 2 can ride me in my dragon form" Lao Shi replied. "We must hurry. Jake must almost be at that Cemetry now."


	4. In trouble

Sorry If I seem to rush this chapter a little bit, Ive got an assignment due in 3 hgours, but im doing this instead XDD

Amdragon- Yes Morass is a word, I just used it in the wrong context

Fudogg- Thanks

Chapter 3- 3 In trouble

Jake flew quickly through the skies, 'Argh, I hope I am not too late.' Jake thought to himself. From a distance he spotted the graveyard. It was in a secluded area of the city, a place where all the dark creatures could come out, without fear of being spotted by humans. Jake saw there was something wrong from a distance. The graveyard seemed full of movement. He slowed down, then came to a halt on a nearby building. From here he had a very good view of the graveyard. The sight he was presented with gave him a huge shock. There were hunts clan everywhere. There had to at least be several hundred huntsclan members on the surface. Jake couldn't even guess how many were below the surface.

'At least this is a good sign,' Jake thought to himself. 'If there are this many Huntsclan guarding the place, it means Rose has gotta be still alive. But how can I rescue her?' Jake realised it was hopeless for him to try and rescue her on his own. But he also knew that he had to do something, he just had to save Rose. 'It would have to be something else magical' he thought. 'I can't ask my grandfather, cause he would definitely say no, then he would make sure that I never left the house again. That is so unfair, Rose is in trouble, my love could be taken away from me at any second, yet I would be imprisoned in my room, while she is executed.' Jake sat for a second. 'There has to be some magic in Margus Bazaar that can help me' He thought mournfully. Then suddenly his eyes lit up. 'Margus Bazaar!. Perfect. I know what I can do! My Gramps won't like it, but he won't like what I'm doing anyway.' With that he stood up and took off as fast as he could for Margus Bazaar.

(CHANGE OF VIEWPOINT CAUSE IF I DIDN'T WRITE THIS IT WOULD BE TOO HARD FOR AMDRAGON TO WORK IT OUT) XD

Still a fair way back Lao Shi was also rushing towards the graveyard with Rose and Cutter on his back. Unfortunately, he had little idea of his grandsons' change of plan. Surprisingly, to the relief of Cutter and Rose, the friction on a dragons back was much greater then the force of the wind upon them even at full speed, therefore they were able to ride without fear of being blown off.

"We need to keep a quick pace" Rose said very worried. 'This is all my fault,' she thought. 'I should have died. Had I have been killed, Jake would not be in this circumstance' She was on the verge of crying but she caught sight of something that lifted her spirits a little. She saw the graveyard, not too far off. 'We might not be too late' she thought cheerfully.'

"We will need to get them by surprise" Lao Shi reported as they drew closer, Rose prepared herself for battle. We shall go low over the houses, so they don't spot us approaching, then, we will spring a surprise attack, while they are busy. Not even I know if Jake is still alive or how they have him, but I know, we must act now!"

With that, he lowered his altitude, till he was just below the roofline of the houses. They could no longer see the graveyard now, which Rose thought was a pity, for she wanted to observe what was going on there, but on the upper hand, there was no way the huntsclan would be able to see them approach. Thy carefully made their way to the last structure before the graveyard. They stopped, to listen but didn't hear anything out of the ordinay. 'Maybe they already got Jake!' Rose thought, nearly choking as she did. 'Whatever they have done, it is all my fault.'

After a few moments, which to Rose seemed like ages, Lao shi suddenly dived over the top of the structure, and headed full speed towards the graveyard. Rose shook the bad thoughts out of her mind. She had to stay focused. Lao Shi spotted a hunts clan member, and dove straight for him, knocking him straight into the ground. Immediately Rose and cutter jumped off his back. They stood in a circle, faced outwards, each others back touching. Then they noticed something was wrong. There was no Jake, in fact it seemed they had caught the huntsclan totally off guard. Every pair of huntsclan eyes were now turned to face them. There were at least thousands of them. Slowly, they prepared their hunts staffs and began closing in on the 3. Jake was nowhere to be seen. It seemed like they would have to take on the entire Huntsclan themselves.


End file.
